Alien Species (Worldwar)
When the reptilian species known as the Race invaded Earth/Tosev, they came with the purpose of colonizing it. To this end, they bought to Earth many species from Home and other planets of the Empire of the Race. These creatures often found themselves at home, though most perfectly in hot, desert-like conditions like the Sahara or the Arabian Peninsula. These creatures looked alot like the Race itself, with reptilian scale-like skin and eye-turrets. To humans, though, they could be described as prehistoric animals. What follows below is an effort to record all species, plant or animal, mentioned in the series. Some creatures are only mentioned rather than fully explained. Such are still given a mention in this article. Akiss An akiss is a very large and dangerous reptilian animal in the mythology of the Race. It is comparable to a human dragon. When the Admiral Peary arrived in the Tau Ceti system in 2031, one of several military spacecraft deployed to guard against it was named the Horned Akiss. Azwaca The azwaca '''is a large stock animal native to Home and used by the Race as a foodstuff. Azwaca are also edible to humans. The Colonization Fleet brought azwaca and several other species of livestock to Tosev 3. As Earth plants were not equipped to deal with the extremely economic grazing patterns of these animals, some ecological damage resulted. This in turn led to diplomatic tensions between the Race and the various human powers that shared borders with Lizard-territory. Literary Comment A common complaint Tosevites reported was that azwaca and related species often ate up all the pasture they came across thoroughly, leaving no more for Tosevite animals. This can be explained as a evolutionary problem- the planet called Home was very infertile and therefore animals like azwacas ate anything they came across in Home without. Apparently, the animals brought the same process to Tosev. Beffel The '''beffel is a domestic animal native to Home, kept as pets by the Race. Befflem (plural) are generally playful and agreeable and make an endearing squeeking noise, but their aggressiveness should not be underestimated: When cornered by another animal, they do quite well for themselves in a fight. Threats include tsiongi and prey include cats dogs. Literary Comment Befflem adapted well on Tosev, making many native animals its prey. They also treated human masters the same as any of the Race. In fact, a particular befflem even saved a Jewish family's life. Eppori The eppori was an animal native to Home. It was domesticated by the Race early in its history and was used as a riding animal and beast of burden. With the advent of mechanized vehicles, the eppori generally lost its utility in these roles. However, the eppori continued to be used by zisuili farmers. Sdanli Sdanli are large, fierce reptilian predators native to Home. In the very ancient history of the Race, petitioners who appeared before emperors (Ssumaz or otherwise, as this was long before the planet's political unification even by the standards of the Race's history) and did not show the proper respect were thrown to sdanli as punishment. The punishment was later changed to a nonlethal, symbolic one: courtiers in sdanli-skin masks surround the disgraced individuals and mock them. Ssvapi Ssvapi 'are a burrowing animal native to Rabotev 2. Throughout the Race's empire, they are notorious for showing extreme aggression and stubbornness in fighting to defend their burrow networks against predators and other intruders. The American defense of Chicago was compared to the territorial defensiveness of such animals by the Conquest Fleet that flew against Tosev 3.In the Balance'' p 476 Tsiongi '''Tsiongi '''were a domestic animal native to Home and kept as pets by the Race. They got along well with both Lizards and Tosevites but were not as friendly or playful as the beffel, an animal with which the tsiongi tended to fight. The singular of tsiongi is 'tsiongyu'. Unnamed Plant A plant''' that's root reached deep into the ground was found in desert-like conditions all over Tosev. Zisiuli '''Zisuili '''is a large stock animal native to Home and used by the Race as a foodstuff. Zisuili are also edible to humans. The Colonization Fleet brought zisuili and several other species of livestock to Tosev 3. As Earth plants were not equipped to deal with the extremely economic grazing patterns of these animals, some ecological damage resulted. This in turn led to diplomatic tensions between the Race the various human powers. Literary Comment As said above, the habits of creatures like zisuili and azwaca was very devastasting to pastures. The only way to fight off this ecological threat was to shoot them and eat them, since they were edible to humans. Category:Worldwar Category:Animals Category:Plants Category:Alien Fauna